Todo comenzó con un regalo
by TheYoko
Summary: Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora PriestessOfNox. AU donde Barnaby y Kotetsu no están en el mismo bando, pero Kotetsu así y todo desea celebrar el cumpleaños de Brooks, incluso si es en contra de su voluntad. Puede contener spoilers y slash/yaoi.


**_"Todo comenzó con un regalo"._**

_(Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora PriestessOfNox)._

¡Hola, soy TheYoko, la aficionada a traducir que adoptó recientemente a su hija-gata número seis!. Y le puse de nombre Janis, por la cantante Janis Joplin, que me encanta.

¿Cotán? ¿Tobien? Para matizar un poco la espera de otro capítulo de "Bunny del Mar", les traigo otra historia de Priestess. Es un AU (Universo Alterno, para las que no estén familiarizadas con el término), donde ElConejo y Sandokán hacen otras cosas que no se ven en la serie.

Personalmente hablando, a mí me encantan los AU. Ya de por sí me gustan los fics originales, así que cuando leí éste quedé enganchada, porque será cortito, pero es efectivo (y me gustó la parte de la leche, ejem...) (bueno, léanlo), y me hubiera gustado que fuera más largo, o que tuviera algún capítulo más, tal vez desarrollando esa sutil relación que existe entre... Ok, ok, vayan a leerlo, ya me callo...

**DISCLAIMER… OTRO:**

**_"Todo comenzó con un regalo" © PriestessOfNox._**

**ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y LOS COMENTARIOS SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: "TheYoko".**

Tiger & Bunny no me pertenecen, sinó que se pertenecen el uno al otro porque _están_ hechos el uno para el otro y se acabó la discusión. Okay, bueno, ellos y el resto de los Héroes, los malos, la ciudad de Sternbild y el perro John son de Sunrise. Y del que planeó que Kotetsu y Barnaby sanen sus heridas estando juntos para siempre: Masafumi Nishida.

El fic original en inglés lo pueden encontrar en mi sección de fic favoritos, en FFNET.

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 11 de Enero de 2014. Hora: 20:30. Fecha de término de traducción: 12 de Enero de 2014. Hora: 21:30]

_**Nota de la autora original:**_

07/29/12

¡Bienvenidos a mi nueva obsesión: Tiger & Bunny!. Pensé esta historia mientras charlaba con Dracophile en deviantART, así que también pueden darle las gracias a ella por editar el fic.¡Disfrúten!.

Todo comenzó con un regalo.

Barnaby despertó con alguien tocando su rostro. Antes de que sus ojos se abrieran supo que algo no estaba bien; vivía solo y nadie tenía copia de las llaves de su apartamento excepto el Señor Maverick. Pero él siempre hacía sonar la campanilla de la puerta si no era una emergencia, o lo habría llamado a su celular o al intercomunicador de héroe que siempre llevaba en su muñeca.

Simulando dormir, Barnaby se movió como si intentase cambiar la posición pero descubrió que no podía. Sus manos estaban unidas sobre su cabeza y amarradas a algo, más que seguramente al cabezal de su cama. Si bien las ataduras eran apretadas, Barnaby sabía que podía romperlas con su hundred power. Pero seguramente quien fuera que hiciera esto también poseería esa información, él no había mantenido su identidad en secreto como los otros héroes.

No deseando atacar ciegamente, Barnaby abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con el cañón de un revolver.

Detrás del arma, Wild Tiger sonreía. "Feliz Cumpleaños, mi precioso y pequeño Conejito."

Le tomó mucho esfuerzo a Barnaby gritarle al viejo para que no lo llamara como lo hacía usualmente, pero en realidad no estaba en posición para mucho más que dedicarle una mirada cargada de odio.

"Qué expresión..." Wild Tiger hizo un puchero, "Y después de todo el sacrificio que hice para verte en tu día especial."

"Discúlpame por no estar feliz de encontrarme atado," contestó ceñudo Barnaby.

"No olvides la pistola," Wild Tiger sonrió socarronamente.

"Te lo digo, ojala pudiera," Barnaby mantuvo sus ojos en ella.

Wild Tiger era un hombre que había aparecido en la ciudad de Stern al día siguiente que Barnaby se convirtiera en héroe, nombrándose a sí mismo como el compañero de Barnaby. Pero aparte de poseer los mismos poderes, eran más como adversarios. Había veces en que Wild Tiger ayudaría a los héroes, pero la mayor parte del tiempo los estorbaría o simplemente se pondría en medio sin intentar detenerlos o pelear contra ellos. Pero por lo general le agradaba fastidiar a Barnaby con variaciones del sobrenombre que le otorgara basándose en las antenas del casco de su traje de héroe, las cuales el hombre insistía que lucían como las orejas de un conejito.

Con la excepción de su camisa rojo sangre, y el brazalete de cuentas junto a una pizca de blanco en sus zapatos y máscara, Wild Tiger vestía completamente de negro. Desde su sombrero hasta sus guantes sin dedos, pasando por su chaleco y pantalones. Incluso su reloj y corbata, la cual tenía una línea de puntos blancos en vertical en ella, eran negros. Siempre estaba vestido tan impecablemente y sin ninguna clase de protección para alguien que luchaba a menudo contra héroes completamente equipados.

Wild Tiger vestía una cosa más que Barnaby no había notado antes; la silueta de un anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo formaba una ligera prominencia bajo el guante. Hubo de preguntarse qué clase de mujer se casaría con un hombre como ese.

"Murió," declaró su captor. Entonces, ante la mirada de Barnaby, agregó, "Estabas mirando mi anillo."

"¿Es por eso que eres tan idiota?" No pudo evitar preguntar.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes que Tiger se encogiera de hombros, "Tal vez."

El silencio continuó un tiempo más antes que el captor señalara su pistola, "Voy a bajar el arma ahora, pero recuerda que puedo tomarla y disparar más rápido de lo que puedes activar tu poder y liberarte."

"Estoy muy consciente de eso, viejo," replicó Barnaby con su propio sobrenombre para su Némesis, uno que nació casi tan rápidamente como el de Bunny.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Tiger bajó el arma y levantó algo que había depositado en el suelo. Una porción de shortcake de fresas, con una fresa gigante en su parte superior, en uno de los platos de Barnaby, y un tenedor.

"Había considerado traer un pastel de zanahoria," Tiger cortó un trozo de la porción con el tenedor, "Pero creo que hubieras preferido que te dispare antes que comerlo." Se volvió hacia Barnaby con el tenedor, "Dí aaah."

"Tienes que estar bromeando..." Barnaby se preguntó si su rostro estaba tan impasible como se sentía.

"No me iré hasta que te lo comas," Tiger balanceaba el tenedor frente a la boca del héroe del mismo modo que un padre fingiría que el tenedor era un avión ante su pequeño hijo.

"No soy un niño," contestó Barnaby con un tono realmente infantil mientras hacía una mueca.

"Los niños no tienen abdominales como los tuyos," Tiger señaló el pecho desnudo de su víctima con el tenedor.

Era tentador levantar las rodillas para intentar ocultar su torso de la vista del hombre enmascarado, pero Barnaby no quería darle la satisfacción y optó por mirarlo furiosamente. "¿Eres alguna clase de pervertido?"

"Si fuera un pervertido te habrías despertado sin ropa interior," Tiger prácticamente presionó el tenedor contra la boca del muchacho. "Ahora come."

Barnaby apartó el rostro, "¿Cómo sé que no está envenenada?"

"Si te quisiera muerto, ya lo estarías," contestó Tiger de un modo que hizo a Barnaby suprimir un escalofrío.

Cuando Wild Tiger le ofreció nuevamente el pastel, Barnaby lo comió. Y no lo admitiría, pero el postre era más que delicioso.

"Estoy realmente sorprendido de haber sido capaz de entrar a tu habitación y atarte sin que te despertaras," dijo Tiger. Ofreció otro trozo de pastel luego que comiera el primero. "¿Secretamente confías en mí o qué?"

"Nunca confiaría en alguien como tú," Barnaby alejó su rostro del tenedor, si bien Tiger había planteado una legítima pregunta; ¿por qué no se había despertado? Incluso cuando aún vivía con el Señor Maverick, Barnaby siempre despertaba en cuanto el hombre hiciera algo tan simple como abrir la puerta para ver si estaba bien, a menos que estuviera enfermo. ¿Había contraído algo?.

"Quizás sólo soy así de talentoso," Wild Tiger sonrió desagradablemente.

"No hables así, por favor," Barnaby se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. Ignoró el tenedor unos minutos más, pero suspiró y comió el postre cuando se dio cuenta que su captor no dejaría de mover el utensilio frente a su boca.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos durante los siguientes bocados, y Tiger se detuvo cuando ya habían alcanzado la mitad del pastel.

"Como es tu cumpleaños voy a darte un regalo."

"Pensé que estar atado y comer un pastel por la fuerza era mi regalo," Barnaby comió otro bocado con mala cara.

"Es el bonus, no el regalo verdadero," sonrió el hombre. "Por tu cumpleaños," se detuvo, frotando su barba con forma de gatitos y entonces sonriendo burlonamente, "puedes hacerme cualquier pregunta y yo la contestaré con absoluta honestidad."

Barnaby estuvo a punto de escupir el pastel cuando su mandíbula cayó, pero se recuperó velozmente. Tragó el dulce tan rápido como pudo, su mente bullendo.

Desde aquel día que se conocieran, la mente de Barnaby hervía de preguntas. ¿Por qué este hombre se proclamaba a sí mismo como su compañero? ¿Por qué ayudaría un día y molestaría al otro? ¿Por qué no utilizaba algún suit o intentaba proteger su identidad más allá de una simple máscara? ¿Por qué no se había convertido en un héroe como Barnaby? Pero, más urgente que todo, tenía que saber...

"¿Quién eres?."

Aún con la máscara, Barnaby pudo ver que Wild Tiger arqueaba una ceja.

"Eres más inteligente que eso, Bunny," Tiger sacudió un dedo ante él. "Debiste haber preguntado '¿cuál es tu nombre?' o '¿cuál es tu nombre completo?' Ahora simplemente puedo decir 'Wild Tiger' y eso ya lo sabrías, pero sigue siendo la verdad."

En el momento en que Tiger intentó alimentarlo, Barnaby atrapó el tenedor con los dientes, lo arrancó de su mano y lo arrojó sobre el piso.

"¡Dime tu nombre! ¡Tu nombre completo! ¡El único que te dieron tus padres!"

Wild Tiger lo ignoró, tomando los restos del pastel con sus dedos para comerlos, pero sin tocar la fresa.

"No te enfades conmigo por haber desperdiciado tu pregunta, Bunny."

Un gruñido apenas audible escapó de Barnaby y Tiger vio que sus manos se tensaban en las ataduras. Prácticamente podía sentir al joven a punto de activar sus poderes.

"Pero," Tiger acabó de comer el pastel, deteniéndose un momento para lamer el glaseado de sus dedos, sabiendo que Barnaby aguardaría a oír lo que tenía que decir. "Dado que es tu cumpleaños, ahora te daré una pista sobre mi primer nombre. Y entonces si consigues atraparme como lo he hecho yo aquí, te diré el resto."

Como Barnaby no volvió a hablar, Tiger continuó, "La razón por la que me llamo a mí mismo 'Wild Tiger' es porque uno de los caracteres de mi nombre significa 'Tigre'."

"Eso no sirve como pista," pareció gruñir Barnaby.

"Ni siquiera iba a darte una de todos modos," le recordó el hombre. Levantó la fresa y la mantuvo cerca de la boca del héroe. "Me terminé el pastel por tí, pero tendrás que comer esto; después de todo es la mejor parte."

"Si con eso me libraré de tí..." Barnaby no gruñó y abrió la boca.

La expresión en el rostro de Tiger se veía particularmente pícara mientras metía la fresa entera en la boca de Barnaby, sus dedos rozando ligeramente contra los labios del joven héroe antes de retirar su mano. Y aunque no podía explicar por qué, el rostro de Barnaby se sentía caliente mientras masticaba. La fresa era deliciosa y llenaba su boca con sus jugos, pero la tragó tan rápido como pudo para intentar librarse del calor.

"¿Estuvo tan mal?" la voz de Tiger sonaba casi como un ronroneo.

"Desátame y lárgate," Barnaby no iba a darle una respuesta.

"¿Para que puedas atraparme? No en tu noche de cumpleaños, Bunny," el hombre dejó el plato en el suelo y tomó un vaso de leche, "Y ahora tu vaso de leche antes de ir a la cama." Sonrió afectadamente ante la expresión de Barnaby. "Siempre bebes un vaso de leche antes de ir a dormir, ¿no?"

Decidiendo que no contestar era lo mejor, Barnaby simplemente abrió su boca para aceptar otra ronda de alimentación forzada, o mejor dicho, de bebida forzada en este caso.

Aún sonriendo socarronamente, Tiger se acercó al héroe y colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza para afirmarla. Barnaby pretendería, o mejor dicho creería, que no había sentido a Wild Tiger dándole una pequeña caricia a su cabello antes de acomodar la mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza. No teniendo una pajilla, Tiger inclinó el vaso de manera que el muchacho pudiera beber. Lo inclinó demasiado al principio, causando que algo de la leche escapara por las comisuras de la boca de Barnaby y se deslizara por su rostro y cuello. Pero el héroe no se ahogó, tragando la leche en vez de eso.

Una vez acabada la leche, Wild Tiger depositó el vaso en el suelo y buscó en su chaleco, "Antes que lo olvide," extrajo la llave del apartamento de Bunny, "Por favor devuélvele esto a Maverick por mí y dale las gracias por permitirme tomarla."

"¿Cómo la conseguiste?" demandó Barnaby, "¡Será mejor que no lo hayas lastimado!"

"¿Lastimado?" se burló Tiger, "Estaría en problemas si lo hubiera hecho." Sonrió y dejó la llave sobre la mesa de noche de Barnaby. "Sólo se la pedí amablemente y me la concedió."

"Mentiroso," Barnaby quiso decir algo más pero estaba comenzando a sentirse mareado.

"Bunny, ¿cuándo me he atrevido a mentirte?" preguntó Tiger, sonriendo mientras observaba cómo las drogas disueltas en la leche hacían efecto, enviando al dormir al muchacho.

Barnaby despertó con la sensación de alguien masajeando su muñeca. Intentó abrir los ojos pero sus párpados se negaron a hacer nada más que entreabrirse. Un gruñido escapó de él, su cuerpo deseando volver a dormir.

"Oh, me he quedado más de lo que debía," la voz de Tiger resonó en su oídos, pero no pudo procesarla en profundidad, "Hora de irme."

Cuando los brazos de Barnaby fueron colocados sobre la cama, soltó un gruñido e intentó alcanzar aquellas manos que se alejaban. Las quería de nuevo sobre su piel, tocándolo gentilmente.

Una risita se escapó de Wild Tiger y acarició el cabello del héroe semi consciente, "Ahora tal vez quieras que me quede, pero créeme que no será el caso cuando despiertes." Acarició su cabello una vez más y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Hagamos esto otra vez el año próximo."

No fue hasta después que la puerta se cerró que el mundo comenzó a tener nitidez para Barnaby. Logró abrir sus ojos y permaneció con la mirada perdida por un minuto o dos mientras lo sucedido la noche anterior volvía a él.

"Ese bastardo," intentó moverse para levantarse pero se dio cuenta que sus brazos habían estado rodeando algo. Sostuvo aquello mientras se sentaba para observarlo mejor.

En sus brazos había un conejo rosa de felpa con un rostro bordado y un moño verde cosido a su pecho.

"¿Cuántos años cree que tengo?" se preguntó Barnaby mientras observaba al conejo, tocándolo por todas partes para hallar que no había nada lo suficientemente duro en él, ni ninguna clase de equipo de vigilancia o arma en su interior.

A la par que acababa sus observaciones sobre el conejo de felpa, Barnaby vio sus muñecas. Estaban un poco enrojecidas pero ni cercanamente tan mal como habría esperado por haber estado amarrado. De hecho, el enrojecimiento ni siquiera era tan pronunciado, ¿pero cómo era esto posible?. Vagas memorias de manos gentiles masajeando sus muñecas volvieron a la mente de Barnaby. Tales masajes habrían incrementado la circulación y ayudado a que sus heridas sanaran más rápidamente, pero entonces Wild Tiger tendría que haber masajeado sus muñecas prácticamente toda la noche para que existiera tan poco daño.

"Viejo estúpido," Barnaby no supo por qué su rostro estaba ruborizándose de nuevo. Decidió ignorar el hecho, dejando el conejo de felpa sobre la cama para ver qué podía conseguir para desayunar.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Alguna cosilla de aclaración:**_

_**Todo comenzó con un regalo: **__En realidad el título real es __**"**__**It started with a present".**__ A sabiendas que la partícula "It" significa muchas cosas (no, no estoy hablando del payaso), no me sonaba bien poner "Esto comenzó con un regalo", así que opté por el "Todo". Bueno, al menos no cambié radicalmente el título, como cuando a una peli originalmente llamada "La Sangrienta Carrera por el Desmembramiento", en su versión en castellano le mandan "Las Alegres Vacaciones de mi vida"..._

_**Shortcake:**_ _Es un pequeño pastel dulce del reino Unido y los Estados Unidos. Y el más famoso es el shortcake de fresas. Se troza la frutilla, se mezcla con el azúcar y se aguarda hasta obtener ese juguito tan rico... Después se cubren los extremos con una capa de fresas y su zumo, y nata montada, agregando generalmente azúcar y vainilla. Y en la parte superior, más fresas y nata montada. En Japón la base se hace de bizcocho, y es uno de los postres favoritos de la Navidad __**(Fuente: Wikipedia).**_


End file.
